fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nǐ hǎo! Pretty Cure Temples!
Nǐ hǎo! Pretty Cure Temples! '(ニー・ハウ!プリキュア ''Ni hao Purikyua Tempuruzu!) Lit. "Hello! Pretty Cure Temples!" is a magical girl anime series created and directed the wonderful PrettyPreppy. The series motifs relate to Chinese Folklore, Chinese Mythology and Chinese Astrology in addition to the 4 Elements. Story In a magical, sacred yet hidden world known as Tomodachi Temple there are 12 special items called Cardinal Medallions which each protect one of the four Cardinal directions,one of the 12 Chinese zodiac, has its own Zodiac guardian and Temple surrounding Tomodachi, with the Tomodachi and Zodiac Temples being in the center. Although deep in the Tomodachi Temple's center rests the evil spirit known simply as Beast Ruler, who has secretly escaped in addition to tossing all the Cardinal Medallions on earth along with their respective guardians so the ruler, Empress Milieu had instructed her trusted advisers: Tao-Kun and Lotus to fly down to earth and find the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure before its too late. And a very day later, Ki meets 13 year old, Ueda Rina who soon awakens as the Red Warrior of Monkeys and the North Temple, Cure Monkey. Characters Pretty Cure *Ueda Rina / Cure Monkey ' : Main character of the series. A chipper and upbeat 13 year old who loves Folktales, Manga and Chinese Mythology. Rina can sometimes be a bit dramatic, even though she is kind and humble at heart. She lives in a large temple with her grandparents and little sister, Riko. Rina loves writing stories, but has trouble making the plot lines. She has a talents for making bento, which she prefers to call "Rina's Bento". Rina's Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Monkey', her theme color is red and her power is fire. *'Ozora Lula / Cure Bird ' : The polite and ladylike class representative and president of student council. In addition, Lula excells in academics and sports, in addition to such is the Class President and Class Representative. She although has Phasmophobia (Fear of Ghosts) and Claustrophobia '''(Fear of Small Spaces), and will faint instantly if any situation where it involves her, or even if examples are described. Lula although doesn't want to be a Pretty Cure, likes her powers. Lula's Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Bird, her theme color is blue and her power is air. *'Sakuramori Ino / Cure Boar ' : An extremely shy and sheepish 13 year-old in Rina and Lula's class, and is their best friend. A total doormat, who has trouble not stating the obvious and speaking her mind, despite being top of the class next to Lula of course. Ino although loves sketching, painting and sculpting, and is excellent at them all. Ino is although extremely sensetive and terrible at cooking. She gets embarrased, scared and worried all extremely easily, and often. She is often seen reading a book or fuddling her fingers. Ino's Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Boar, her theme color is violet and her power is earth. Non-Cure Helpers *'Abby Wong / Temple Maiden ' : A new girl who recently moved to town from China, and joined the class of Rina, Ino and Lula. Unlike the others, she isn't an actual Pretty Cure but instead an allying heroine. She is fluent in Chinese and English, and is currently learning Japanese from Lula. She although has the power of the Zodiac Temples. Abby has a habit of mixing either Chinese or English with her Japanese. Abby although has a soft spot for stuffed animals, especially rabbits. Her alter ego is Temple Maiden, her theme color is green and the controls the elements of fir, water, earth and air. Fairies *'Tao-Kun ' : Main mascot of the series. He resembles a small panda, although he isusually mistaken for dog for some unknown reason. He is very modest and thinks emotions make him appear weak, even though on the inside he is a very shy and timid being. He ends his sentences with ~Tao. *'Lotus ' : Main mascot of the series with her older brother Tao-Kun. Unlike Tao-Kun, she resembles a small raccoon. She is very childish and loves cookies. She ends her sentences with'' ~Tusu''. Zodiac Guardians *'Ki ' Guardian of the Monkey Cardinal Medallion.He is also guardian of the North Temple and Guardian of the Monkey Temple. He is able to bond with Rina. He ends his sentences with ~ "Ki." *'Tori ' Guardian of the Bird Cardinal Medallion. She is guardian of the South Temple. She guards the Bird Temple, controls the power of wind and is also able to bond with Lula. She ends her sentences with ~ "Tori!" *'Buta' Guardian of the Boar Cardinal Medallion. He is the shy guardian of the East Temple. He guards the Boar Temple and controls the power of earth. He is able to bond with Ino. He ends his sentences with ~ "BuBu!" *'Chu ' Guardian of the Rat Temple. He is the very cold and silent guardian of the Rat Cardinal Medallion. He ends his sentences with ~Chu. *'Moo' Guardian of the Ox Temple. He is the guardian of the Ox Cardinal Medallion and he ends his sentences with ~Moo. *'Hebi' The very strict guardian of the Snake Temple. She acts as the Guardians' motherly figure. She ends her sentences with ~Shaa. *'Dora' The adventurous guardian of the Dragon Temple. He is the polar opposite of Hebi, and they usually get into fights. He although has a secret earth-sized crush on her. He ends his sentences with ~Dora. *'Uma ' The spiritual guardian of the Horse Temple. She loves to play chess, as ironically her favorite piece is the Knight. She always carries around four cards with horses on them for an unknown reason. She ends her sentences with'' ~Uma.'' *'Piyo' Snobby, Manipulative and Rude guardian of the Rooster Temple. Piyo is also quiet nosy, loves to gossip and has a big mouth. She ends her sentences with ~PiyoPiyo. *'Inu' The childish and easily excited guardian of the Dog Temple. Inu hates it that he has a female name but usually gets over it when he finds a bone. He usually carries many bones around with him. He ends his sentences with ~Rafu. *'Bei' Quiet and caring guardian of the Sheep Temple. Bei is said to have healing powers. She ends her sentences with ~Bei. West Pretty Cure Are a pair of Cures who will soon join the others. They are actually the Zodiac Guardians of the Tiger and Rabbit Cardinal Medallions. *'Usa / Hanamori Usako / Cure Bunny' Guardian of the first Rabbit Temple, Rabbit Medallion and Rabbit Zodiac. While on earth, she poses as 13 year old transfer student, Hanamori Usako. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Bunny, the Pink Zodiac who uses the power of Light. *'Tora / Azumaoka Hinode / Cure Tiger ' Guardian of the Tiger Temple, Tiger Medallion and Tiger Zodiac. While on earth, she poses as a 13 year old transfer student, Azumaoka Hinode. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Tiger, the Orange Zodiac whose power is Magma and Heat. Villains Leader *'Beast Ruler' Main villain of the series and leader, commander and boss of the Generals. Generals *'Escala ' First general who appears alongside his younger brother, Hej. His theme color is indigo. He is based on Seiryu, the Blue Dragon of the East from Chinese Mythology. *'Ignisia' Second general who appears and her theme color is red. She is based on Suzaku, the Red Phoenix of the South from Chinese Mythology. *'Tigris' Third general to appear. His theme colors are gray and black. He is based on Byakko, the White Tiger of the West from Chinese Mythology. *'Hej' Fourth and final general in addition to being Escala's younger brother. His theme color is black. He is based on Genbu, the Black Turtle of the North from Chinese Mythology. *'Toruna '(トーラナー) Main monsters of the series. The name comes from the Japanese word "Toru" (取る Toru) meaning "Take/Steal". Items Temple Pact '(テンプルパック''Tenpuru Pakkutto) Main item used by the Cures in order to transform. Resembling a Compact-Like device, they look into the mirror to transform. When they transform, then call the words: "Pretty Cure Temple Greetings!" And insert their respective Cardinal Medallion. '''Maiden Staff A tall, gold staff with a mint gemstone on the bottom end and hexagonal shaped hole, where a Cardinal Medallion can be inserted. It allows Abby to transform into Temple Meaiden in addition to doubling as her weapon. She does so by inserting the Center Medalllion into top and calling out the words: "Center Medallion・Set Up!". Cardinal Medallion (カーディナルメダリオン Kyadinaru Medarion) Are the collectable yet powerful and extrordinary items the Cures and Zodiac Guardians all own, being 19 in total. There is a Cardinal Medallion for all of the four Cardinal Directions and the twelve Zodiac Guardians, in addition to the Tomodachi Temple itself: *'North Temple' (北寺) *'South Temple '(南寺) *'East Temple '(东寺) *'West Temple' (西庙) *'Rat Temple' (鼠寺) *'Ox Temple '(牛寺) *'Tiger Temple' (老虎寺) *'Rabbit Temple '(兔子寺庙) *'Dragon Temple' (龙寺) *'Snake Temple' (蛇寺) *'Horse Temple '(马寺) *'Sheep Temple '(绵羊寺庙) *'Monkey Temple' (猴子寺庙) *'Rooster Temple' (雄鸡寺) *'Dog Temple' (狗寺庙) *'Boar Temple' (公猪寺庙) *'Center Temple' (中心寺) *'Golden Temple Chest '(ゴールデンテンプルチェスト''Gōruden Tenpuru Chesuto'') A special yet extremely powerful box-item which stores the Cardinal Medallions after being collected. When all 19 are together in addition to the Center Medallion, the Cures alongside Temple Maiden are able to perform their group attack Noble Extraveganza! And gain their upgrade, Temple Form. *'West Pact' (ウェストパック U~esutopakku) A different version of the Temple Pact. It allows Hinode and Usako to transform into Pretty Cure. In order to do so, they insert their own Zodiac Medallions, spin the dial and call the words: "Pretty Cure・West・Zodiac・Temple・Merge!". Locations Zodiac Temples Twelve legendary yet secret temples which surround the Tomodachi Temple. Each Temple has its own Guardian and Cardinal Medallion. Tomodachi Temple A large old, yet beautiful temple which is said to hide a wonderful and extrodinary secret. Gūwamachi ''' Main location where the story takes place. The small town is famous for its many Chinese legends, despite being build, mainly populated and found by Japanese. It has many book stores, libraries, shrines and temples. '''Gūwamachi 1st Academy Elite and large institution the girls attend. It is one of the ONLY 1st academies in all of Japan to have only female students, with only about five male students. *'Green' (1st Year) *'Indigo' (2nd Year) *'Violet' (3rd Year) *'Crimson' (4th Year) *'Black '(5th Year) Classes *Rina, Lula, Ino and Abby (Class 2-2) *Hinode and Usako (Class 2-3) Temple of Darkness ''' *'Dark and scary realm where the villains reside. Gallery Characters Hanamori Usako.png|Hanamori Usako Abby Wong.png|Abby Wong Ozora Lula.png|Ozora Lula Sakuramori Ino.png|Sakuramori Ino Ueda Rina.png|Ueda Rina Azumaoka Hinode.png|Azumaoka Hinode Zodiac Guardians Ki..png|Ki Trivia * This the first Pretty Cures series in history to have a Pink Cure (Cure Bunny) not be the Lead Cure. *The author got the idea and inspiration for the series after watching her favorite anime ''Etotama and after learning about the old Chinese fable,'' Journey to the West . *It is the third series to feature the additional mascots appear in the eyecatch, after ''Mahou Tsukai and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go!Go! *This is the first series to have the team colors: Red, Blue, Purple, Pink and Orange. *It is the first Pretty Cure series in history to not have a pink Lead Cure, since Cure Monkey's theme color is red. *Before the creations of Cure Bunny, Bei, Cure Tiger and Temple Maiden, there was going to a fourth Cure named Cure Sheep: **Her theme color was originally Green and she would guard the Sheep Temple. ***Her name was Uruno Shirabe. *This is the seventh series where during the transformation sequence, the Cures are briefly seen in their civilian outfits before they transform. *Somewhat like the Four Rulers from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go!Go! ''with fairies, the villains are based on Four Guardian Beasts of Chinese Mythology since they represent the creatures associated with such. *Torunas are the third monsters being created from the fusion of two items, after ''Yokubaru and Donyokubaru from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *This is the third series to have all generals be mascots. *This is the very first Pretty Cure series to not have a title which consits of either English, Japanese or French words or phrase. As the phrase "Ni Hao" is of Chinese origin. Category:Chinese Mythology Themed Series Category:Cardinal Directions Themed Series Category:Nǐ hǎo! Pretty Cure Temples! Category:Astrological Signs Themed Series Category:HarunaSeries Category:Haruna Artist